


Learning To Live Again

by Thewholocked



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x10 coda, Coda, M/M, au!alec - Freeform, au!magnus - Freeform, the world inverted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewholocked/pseuds/Thewholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to episode 10. Takes place after Magnus closes the portal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning To Live Again

When the last of the light of the portal disappeared, Magnus took a deep breath of the stale air of the basement now reeking with the poisonous smell the demon brought. It had been centuries since he last smelled the demon’s blood, since he felt so alive and warm with magic. His bones sang with the energy of it, his brain had never felt this alive. He had a bizarre desire to burn all his plain clothes and trade shimmery, silky clothes in its place. 

He felt so _alive._

He couldn’t recall the last time he felt this way, what was it a century ago? Maybe two? It didn’t matter now. It was like he wanted to live all over again, travel the world again, get Catarina and Ragnor and maybe even Raphael and go on adventures that would always end up in a disaster. 

And then he remembered the boy. Alec Lightwood. He was surprised by him at first. Taken aback at his confidence that Magnus seemed to lack. All his life he had been told that he was the shy one though he never figured out why. Magnus had felt something different when he saw that boy, a feeling that he couldn’t even remember properly.

Magnus straightened up, ran a hand through his hair, straightened the cuffs of his jacket and made his way upstairs to the party. He had to admit Alec did a wonderful job planning it, he himself could never find planning a party interesting. It was a load of work and too many strangers and a mess in the end where he had to clean up. What was fun about that? 

He spotted Alec leaning against the wall in a lazy way, a smile playing on his lips. Magnus’s heart skipped a beat and he found himself unable to tear his gaze away. Alec was still holding the cup, his finger tips tracing the design on its surface. It took a moment for him to realize that Alec was staring back at him, his eyebrows raised as if he was expecting Magnus to say something to him.

 _Move_ , his brain told him but his feet wouldn’t budge. He took a deep breath, pulling himself together, he hated being this shy, hated it so much but he wasn’t going to let his shyness get in the way of this. So he moved.

He approached Alec, trying for a smile which he was certain looked creepy as hell and said, ‘sorry about that. I was a little, um, preoccupied.’

Alec’s smile widened and Magnus felt his knees go weak. Magnus wondered if he was doing that on purpose, if he knew that his smile was having that affect on his poor soul.

_Damn him._

‘That’s alright,’ Alec said turning to Magnus. ‘I saw that you were busy.’

‘Oh,’ Magnus said nodding as if he had understood a hard math problem. ‘Well I’m not busy now and I was wondering if-um-’

‘If?’ Alec’s tone was teasing and then laughed, he looked even better laughing if that was possible. His blue eyes shinning, his entire face lighting up and it was not doing Magnus any good.

‘If you would…’

‘How about we go somewhere private?’

‘Yes! I mean yeah, I would-that would be awesome.’

 _Nice choice of words_ , he mentally kicked himself.

Magnus wondered how Alec was where Clary came from. Was he a Shadowhunter? Was he a rebellious one or was he a solider? Did he bend the rules there or did he let the rules bend him. Magnus hoped to God he was the former, he didn’t see what Alec would be like if he was molded by the Shadowhunters. 

He also wondered what Alec would think of his cats.

**Author's Note:**

> I am alecbluewood on tumblr!


End file.
